


Puppy Love

by hazzarat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, It's just pure fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat
Summary: Clary’s voice echoes slightly from the corridor. “Just trust me, yeah?”Doing as she asks, Izzy closes her eyes and stands in place until she hears the soft sounds of Clary walking back in.“Alright, open your eyes!”She does, one hand flying up to her mouth.“Surprise!”-or Clary gets Izzy the best birthday present
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my wonderful betas and best friends! Please go check out their works! [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen)

The sun warms her skin as she strolls down the street holding Clary’s hand. The early May breeze cools them enough that the heat doesn’t become uncomfortable, allowing them to enjoy the sun shining on their backs. 

There are families sitting in the shaded canopies of cafés eating their lunches and couples sharing kisses over coffee. The sight of people enjoying themselves fills Izzy’s stomach with a warmth that she never wants to shake.

She turns slightly to look at Clary, her red hair down and flowing gently across her shoulders. 

Clary must sense her gaze on her: her head tilts to give Izzy a sweet smile.

“Have you had a nice day?” Clary asks, one finger trailing gently over the skin of Izzy’s hand.

Izzy rolls her head back, stretching her neck and shoulders, and breathes in, “The best. Thank you,” She says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “For giving me the best birthday ever.”

The freckled skin under her lips turns a soft pink. Izzy smiles just as softly, pulling away slowly to look into her eyes. The rest of the world seems to slow and soon, it’s just the two of them walking down a quiet street.

Clary’s phone vibrates in the pocket of her jacket, startling them both and bringing them back to reality. Clary fumbles with the strap of her bag, moving it out of the way to grab her phone from her jacket pocket. She checks it quickly and looks back up at Izzy.

“C’mon,” Clary says, stuffing it back into her pocket and tugging on their joined hands to pull her along faster, “I’ve got something for you at home.”

“Wait! Clary!” She says laughing, legs moving faster underneath her so she doesn’t fall on her face. “What’s the rush?”

“Well, we’ve got to get there before the delivery men!”

“Delivery men?” Izzy asks with a bemused frown.

“Yes, delivery men! Now c’mon!” 

Clary pulls her along until they’re running, holding onto each other and laughing as they apologise to the people they push past.

They eventually reach their apartment, breathing heavily and wiping away tears of laughter.

“You think we made it then?” Izzy asks, one eyebrow raised as she waits for Clary to unlock the door. 

“Just.” 

They collapse into their apartment, flopping down onto the sofa with twin sighs of relief. 

Izzy twists until she’s curled up next to her, her feet on the couch. She still has her shoes on but she can’t find it in her to care at the moment. 

“Did you have to make us run all the way back for whatever this surprise is?”

Clary opens her mouth to speak but a knock on the door stops her. She jumps up, yelling “I’ll get it!” before she disappears .

Listening carefully, Izzy can hear the faint sound of the door reopening and then what sounds to be her brother's voice. Even more curious now, she sits up straighter when she hears the door click shut.

“Iz? Close your eyes.”

Izzy stands up, a confused smile on her face, “What is this thing, babe?”

Clary’s voice echoes slightly from the corridor. “Just trust me, yeah?”

Doing as she asks, Izzy closes her eyes and stands in place until she hears the soft sounds of Clary walking back in.

“Alright, open your eyes!”

She does, her hand flying up to her mouth.

“Surprise!” A sheepish Clary says, one hand twisting the material of her coat and the other-

The other holds the most adorable puppy Izzy has ever seen.

A small ball of black fluff peeks its head over Clary’s hand, it’s black nose sniffing inquisitively at Clary’s jacket. A small tan patch on its chest is just visible, making it look like it’s wearing a tie. 

Izzy feels her own heart grow ten sizes at the sight of her girlfriend holding such a tiny puppy.

“Oh my god, Clary! What- when did you- How did you even know?” Izzy asks, moving closer until she can reach out to stroke the soft fur of the puppy’s ears.

Clary shifts the puppy lightly till it’s more secure. “Well, you mentioned how you’d always wanted a dog as a kid and I thought that now might be a good time to… do that,” She finishes weakly.

Izzy stares at her, amazed at the thought behind it. She presses forwards, kissing her hard but not enough to jostle the puppy between them.

“I love it. I love  _ you _ . This is incredible, Clary, thank you,” She presses a softer, slower kiss onto her lips this time. When she pulls back she asks, “What breed is it? Does it have a name yet?”

“She’s a Tibetan Spaniel and yeah, she does.”

Izzy gestures at her to continue when she offers no more information.

“Well, I’d wanted to leave it so you could name her but Simon-”

“Oh, God.”

“It’s not that bad! Simon thought I’d said her breed was a Tibetan Spanner and then started to call her, uh, Spanner?”

Izzy can’t help but laugh at that and places another soft kiss on her lips. She glances down at the puppy and then back up at Clary. “You got me a puppy called Spanner for my birthday?”

“Yeah?”   


“I love you,” She says, laughing brightly and drawing both her and Spanner into a hug. “Where were you keeping her?”

Clary draws back to place Spanner on the ground and they stand there, watching as the newest member of their family sniffs at the sofa before scurrying over to the rug and rolling around.

Clary wraps her arm around Izzy’s waist, bringing her closer again so that she can lay her head on Izzy’s shoulder. “Alec offered. Seems like dog-lover is a family trait,” she says coyly.

Izzy nods and presses a kiss to the crown of Clary’s head. “We had a cat when we were younger but he was a grumpy asshole. He only really liked Alec.”

“Well y’know what they say - like owner, like pet,” Clary shrugs, jostling Izzy in the process.

Izzy snorts and goes over to kneel next to Spanner. The puppy is biting at the rug, tiny teeth bared as she goes in for the kill. Izzy holds her hand out and lets Spanner sniff at her fingers before gently stroking the top of her head and underneath her chin. Her tail wags and she trundles closer to lay her head in Izzy’s lap. 

“Hey, Clary?” Izzy asks, eyes focused on Spanner, “Thank you for this.”

“It’s no problem, babe.” She wanders past and places a gentle kiss on her head on her way to the kitchen. “Don’t worry, by the way, I’ve already been out and bought all the food… and stuff.”

“Oh, thank God. You’re a literal angel, Clary Fray.”

“Birthday takeout?”

“Literal. Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this purely fluffy ficlet! If you did a comment or kudos would make my day! Thank you for reading and it'd be awesome if you could check out my other stuff :D 
> 
> This fic is entirely self indulgent- if could get another dog it'd totally be a Tibetan Spaniel. They're just so adorable!
> 
> [hazzarat](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/hazzarat) on tumblr if you want to leave messages or prompts!


End file.
